Turn it Up!
by redpenkiller
Summary: Annual Club Day. The most "important" day for the Seido Baseball Team. Ryosuke, Kuramochi, Miyuki, Eijun, and Jun will give their precious captain the best day of his life. Trust them, they will do anything. Anything. For the writing game, challenge 3 by geekinthepink23.


** Got the title from this song called 'Good Boy' by G-Dragon and Taeyang. I'm sorry for my foolishness once again.**

* * *

><p><p>

It was the holidays. Everyone at Seido had gone home for the two weeks off.

Haruichi Kominato stared quizzically at his brother's calendar. "Aniki, what's Annual Club Day?"

Ryosuke Kominato choked on his tea. "Um, don't worry about that. It's a long story."

Haruichi raised a brow skeptically as he headed downstairs. "Okay, then."

The elder eyed the calendar maliciously as he stood and walked over to it. _'I totally forgot about that cursed day… at least it's not my turn to face humiliation.'_

He sipped his tea absentmindedly, burning his tongue in the process. "Ow."

* * *

><p>Kuramochi Youichi hummed as he crossed the street in his hometown, (I'm not sure what it is) careful of the slushy puddles that could ruin his new boots. "I'm forgetting something, but I can't quite put my finger on it," he mumbled.<p>

He took his phone out of his pocket as a notification vibrated and looked at the Calendar app. His eyes widened. _'It's Annual Club Day… I seriously hope it's not my turn~'_

The second year looked down as he felt something wet seep into his socks. "Fuck, my boots!"

* * *

><p>Miyuki Kazuya smirked as he looked at the defenseless Sawamura Eijun before him on the bed. "You better be prepared for this 'cause I'm not going easy on you."<p>

Eijun remained silent, his face red with embarrassment. "G-Go ahead. I'm ready."

The bespectacled teen licked his lips, leaning forward until he was close enough to his pitcher's ear. "Well," he whispered seductively, "Annual Club Day is when…"

Eijun's eyebrows rose in shock. "No way! Are you for real?! Is it today?"

Miyuki nodded. "Damn right. Cold, isn't it?"

"So cold! How could you guys do that to your own teammate?"

"That shall remain a mystery," the catcher teased, walking out the bedroom with a whining Eijun trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Isashiki Jun kept quiet. He couldn't let his boyfriend, Yuki Tetsuya, know about this. He definitely couldn't. He ripped the calendar into shreds and threw it in the trashcan. "Can't let that piece of shit ruin everything!"<p>

Speaking of the devil, Tetsu walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. "Why are you so mad all of a sudden? Was sex not enough for you?"

Jun grumbled under his breath, trying to keep his composure. "N-Nothing! Really, nothing."

"Where'd the calendar go?"

"… I spilled water on it."

"It could've dried in a few minutes."

"What if I said that it sprouted wings and flew out the window? Time flies." Jun knew that was worst lie since the beginning of time.

Tetsu stood up and glanced at the trash can. "What if I said that you utterly destroyed it?"

_ 'Dammit!' _

"You can tell me what's wrong."

Jun didn't buy it. Whenever the captain said that, something bad was bound to happen. But he had to stay loyal and tell the truth. After all, it wouldn't hurt anyone… right? They were the only ones in his house.

"It's Annual Club Day–"

Tetsu resisted the urge to spread some wings of his own. A fiery aura surrounded him, apparently heating up the entire kitchen. "Oh, really now? I wonder who's turn it is…"

Jun bit his lip. He was totally going to regret doing this. "It's your… turn."

The Seido captain exhaled roughly as he ran upstairs to Jun's room. "Let's just get this over with. We'll get there early."

After that, there was silence.

Jun laughed. "He's probably throwing a mental fit right about now."

* * *

><p>After two hours of commuting, Kuramochi and Ryosuke walked into a fancy club, the strong scent of alcohol and pole dancers hitting their nostrils like a bomb.<p>

"Look at this place," Kuramochi exclaimed, his head whirling in every direction.

Ryosuke pulled him by the ear in irritation as they headed to a booth fit for six people in the back. "We didn't come here for that, Youichi. Remember that."

The blaring music and spots of color engulfed them as they ordered their drinks (nothing too strong) and a platter of expensive food. Ryosuke dared Kuramochi to pay for it all.

Soon, Miyuki and Eijun arrived hand in hand. With the door slightly ajar, some of the female pole dancers stared at them in confusion.

Miyuki smirked behind his glasses. "So, where is Tetsu-san?"

"Not here yet," the older Kominato said, helplessly watching his boyfriend being hypnotized at the dancers and strippers.

"Why did I have to come along?" Eijun complained, smoke puffing out of his ears. "I could've been pitching with Wakana, but I just _had_ to come all the way here and see this?! I'm too young to witness… women dancing with barely any clothes on! I'm only interested in _you_, Kazuya!"

The catcher beamed. "Why, thank you. But you just had to come. I mean, there's _no_ way you could miss this."

At last arrived Jun dragging a bored Tetsu behind him, apparently tuning the loud music out.

Ryosuke's face darkened. "Let the games begin."

All six of them were in the booth. With the door closed and the soundproof walls surrounding them. Tetsu sat in the middle with a blank expression on his face. "Let's just get it over with."

Kuramochi laughed as he picked up a karaoke microphone and put it to his lips. "My cheetah speed don't, my cheetah speed don't, my cheetah speed don't want none unless you got balls, hon!"

Eijun took initiative to join despite his abomination of a voice.

"Boy toy named Captain used to live in Japan

Big dope batting money, he was getting some coins

Had breakouts with the Coach, but he lived in Seido

Bought me Mizuno and the McQueens, he was keeping me stylish~"

Miyuki's glasses cracked throughout the rest of the song. His Eijun… was singing… and twerking. He never did that for him. Boy, when they get home…

Tetsu stared at them, his eyebrows rising. _'What creativity…'_

Jun gawked at him. "Ya, Tetsu! What are you thinking?!"

Ryosuke sneered at Eijun and Kuramochi. _'Good job so far. Now then, time for part B: the last part of this cursed plan.'_

"I'll be right back… NOW!"

Given his cue to act, Miyuki frantically tied a blindfold around Tetsu's eyes as hard as he could. He took Eijun by the hand, took their jackets and practically teleported out the booth.

"Goodnight!" The bespectacled teen chuckled.

Tetsu frowned. "Why is it suddenly so dark inside here?"

Jun stifled a laugh, slowly inching away on his seat. "U-Um don't worry! We're just giving you a little surprise!" Making sure his boyfriend wasn't following his movements, he stumbled out.

Tetsu felt around, emptiness filling his grasps. "Why does it suddenly feel emptier?"

Ryosuke grinned maliciously as a sexy female stripper trailed behind him. "Just call me when you're done so I can unlock the door, Mayu-chan," he said.

Kuramochi's eyes glittered excitedly at the stripper's one hell of a body. "Ne Ryo, can I stay for a while? Pleeeease?"

The elder Kominato shook his head. "No, you're coming with me. I cannot let your mind be tainted with such… stuff. You belong to me." Pulling his mate by the ear once again, he pushed the door ajar and put a set of keys underneath the mat. "Mayu-chan, forget it. The keys are under the mat. Do _not_ let him get close to it."

"Sure Kominato-sama," the stripper said, putting her right hand on her heart.

Kuramochi slipped on his jacket and strolled out of the booth. "Merry Dickmas, Tetsu-san! Hyaha!"

Ryosuke ran out the booth and he locked the door as fast as possible. "See you later and happy gift receiving," he slurred evilly.

Mayu-chan sucked her index finger, sexily walking over to Tetsu. She spread her legs over his lap as she slowly untied his blindfold. "So you're Tetsu-chan? We're gonna have a very good time, ne?" She smiled.

Tetsu gasped. How could his teammates do this to him?

_ 'You motherfu–!'_

* * *

><p><strong> What have I done to my brain? I did nothing wrong, I SWEAR! Good luck to the other contestants! RPK, signing out.<strong>


End file.
